


With a little help from my friends

by Starliam



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliam/pseuds/Starliam
Summary: Danny, Rusty and Linus want to play a prank on Benedict. Meaning, they want to rob his private vault.An upsetting news makes them call off the plan.But maybe there is something that they can do... even if that means to become friends with Terry.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have other stories to finish. But I rewtached the trilogy and I had this idea...

Reuben was pacing around, while sipping his drink.  
Danny and Rusty were sitting at the table next to his swimming pool, watching him. When they had gone to him, to tell him about the new "prank" they wanted to play on Benedict (basically stealing the money he kept in his vault at his villa, even if it wasn't much), Reuben had become suddenly silent. Now he was there, walking around with a serious expression on his face, while Rusty and Danny were waiting for him to speak again.   
"I don't think you should do it", he said finally.  
"Why not?" asked Danny. "You never liked him anyway".  
"Has something happened?" asked Rusty, seeing how serious he was.  
"Yes," answered Reuben, before sitting down again."It's not public knowledge yet... but Benedict is sick. Like, really sick. You need to let him be for now".  
Rusty and Danny looked at each other, surprised. They didn't know anything about it. "Really?" said Rusty after a while. "Sick how?"  
Reuben lowered his eyes, like he was debating if he was supposed to say it or not. "Cancer," he answered at the end, almost in a whisper. "Brain cancer".  
Rusty sucked in some air, and Danny sighed loudly.  
"He's in the hospital right now," kept talking Reuben. "He should have surgery these days".   
"We didn't know that," said immediately Rusty.  
"No, we didn't," echoed Danny. "Of course we'll call off the job, immediately". 

That night, Reuben, Rusty, Danny and Linus were together, again at Reuben's house. Linus had just arrived in order to do the job with Rusty and Danny, and now they were telling him that it was off. But Linus looked more worried about something else.   
"Shouldn't... shouldn't we do something for Terry?"  
The other three looked at him, surprised.   
"Like what?" asked Rusty.  
"I don't know... I mean... It's awful what is happening to him. Maybe we can help him some way".  
"But help him how?" said again Rusty. "He has all the money in the world, he can pay for the best treatments and surgeons".   
"It's not all about the money," answered Linus. "I'm sure there is something we can do. He... It doesn't look like he has a family, or friends, for that matters".  
"I'm not surprised," commented Rusty. "Benedict is not exactly the most likeable person in the world".  
"He doesn't have any family," explained Reuben. "His parents died a few years ago. No brothers or sisters... and more than friends, he has collaborators".  
"No surprise here," whispered Rusty.  
"See?" Linus sounded almost victorious. "Look, I know that Benedict is.... well, Benedict. But... I can't even imagine being that sick and having to face surgery and being in a hospital alone... If I was in his place, I would be terrified".  
"You wouldn't be alone, Linus," said calmly Danny. "You know that. This is the difference between you and Terry".  
"But..."  
"I'm sorry for what is happening to him," interrupted Danny. "I really am. And you're right, it's sad that he can't rely on anyone. But there is a reason for that. He created his own loneliness. And anyway, what do you want us to do? To go to the hospital to keep him company? Do you really think he would want that? We don't like him, but you know it's mutual".  
Linus lowered his head. "I don't know, it's just... I feel sorry for him".  
Danny smiled, looking fondly at his friend. "That's because you are the nicest person in the world, Linus".  
Linus kept his head down. He really was sad for Benedict.   
"Listen," said Danny, still looking at him. "Reuben said that Benedict is supposed to have surgery tomorrow. Now it's too late to do anything, anyway. Why don't we wait to see how it goes, and then we'll decide? We are here anyway, I think we can spare a few days. What do you think, Rusty?  
Rusty shrugged. "Sure, why not".

The night passed quietly. All of them played Monopoly and went to bed kinda late. The next day, after lunch, Reuben started making some calls, and found out what everyone (especially Linus) wanted to know: Terry's surgery had been successful, and he was recovering in the fancy private hospital that he had chosen.  
"Why don't we go to visit him ?" proposed Linus. "We could bring him a bottle of brandy".  
"A bottle of brandy?" smiled Rusty. "To a man who just had brain surgery?"  
"Well, chocolate then".  
"Why don't we leave him alone, for a few days?" said Danny. "He is recovering from a complicated surgery, I'm sure he doesn't want to have people around right now".  
"Definitely not us", echoed Rusty.   
"But..."  
"Linus.... listen. Think about being in that situation. Would you want to be in a hospital and see Benedict right after brain surgery?"  
"No, of course not!" Linus sounded almost outraged. "I would be upset about not having you there, or my family, or any other friend. But also... if I had to be completely alone... well, better Benedict then no one, I guess".  
Rusty looked doubtful. "I'm sure Terry doesn't think the same".   
"I... I feel guilty, you know. We were about to rob him. And now... I don't know..."  
Rusty and Danny looked at each other. Rusty scoffed, knowing what Danny was about to say.  
"Maybe we can go... but let's wait a couple of days. We can still leave if he doesn't want us there".  
"Of course he doesn't want us there," answered Rusty. "But if Linus feels better this way.... okay, fine, let's go visit Terry Benedict in the hospital. I can't believe this". 


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of days, the three of them (minus Reuben) were walking in the hospital's entrance. All of them looked tense. The uncomfortable silence was broken by Rusty, who stopped walking in one of the corridors, imitated by the others.   
"Okay," he said, looking at Linus. "Let's decide for some general rules. If he's in a lot of pain, we leave".  
"I think they gave him painkillers", said Danny, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"I'm sure they did," answered Rusty. "But still... If he's sick, or whatever, we leave".  
"I don't see why...." started protesting Linus, but was interrupted by Rusty. "Because sometimes when people are sick they want to be alone, Linus. Not everyone is like you. If I know Terry a little bit, I think he would much prefer to be left in peace. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think that we have to respect what Benedict wants. He is the one who is sick after all, and he has the right to decide if he wants to see people or not. So, again, if he is clearly in pain, or sick, or uncomfortable in any way, we leave. We give him the chocolates, we say 'bye Terry, get well soon', and we leave. Got it?"  
Linus frowned. "Yeah. Got it".   
"Good," said Rusty, starting walking again.   
Danny got closer to him. "Don't be nervous".  
"I'm not nervous. It's just... I never pictured myself in a situation like this".  
"We are just visiting in the hospital someone that we know".  
"Yes. Someone that we know and hate".  
Danny didn't answer: he looked at Rusty and smirked. 

"Hello, Terry. How are you?" said Danny, smiling amicably at the man in the bed.  
Terry was awake, and propped against some candid pillows, absently watching the tv in front of him, which had closed caption on and was muted. Slowly he turned to look at them. Part of his head was shaved, and covered with white gauze. He was clearly surprised to see them, and he opened his eyes wide. One of his hands was covered with medical tape, to keep a cannula in place.  
"What are you doing here?" answered after a few seconds, clearly bewildered, without answering to the greeting.   
"We came to visit you," said Linus, smiling a little.  
"What..."  
"We came to Vegas to rob you, actually. Again", said Rusty, sitting in the only chair next to the bed.  
"It was just a prank," said Danny.  
"Yes. We were bored".  
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here", said again Terry, very slowly and in a threatening tone.  
"Told you," said Rusty, looking at Linus, who spoke next.   
"It's true, ehm... we came here a few days ago to... well, to rob your vault. But then we learned what happened to you, and we decided to come visit you. We thought you would like to see some known faces".  
"Your faces?"  
"Honestly, he looks fine," said Rusty. "Maybe we should go".  
"No, no, wait..." Linus took something from a brown paper bag. "We brought you a box of chocolates".  
He gave the box to Terry, who slowly took it with the same incredulous expression on his face. "You came to rob me".  
"It was just a prank," said Danny.  
"You know that sometimes we like messing with you," added Rusty.   
Terry shook his head, and then grimaced. "I can't believe it".   
Rusty and Danny looked at each other, both nervous. Linus looked uncertain. Luckily, Terry kept talking, with his eyes lowered on his lap. "I'm in the hospital.... after a complicated surgery. And the first people that are visiting me are the thieves that were going to rob me".   
Rusty swallowed, looking at Danny. Before anyone could say anything, Linus asked: "No one else came?"  
Terry shook his head, this time slowly and carefully. "No. My manager called me to ask how I was. That's all".  
Linus looked at Danny, like he was trying to say 'I told you so' without speaking.   
"How did you find out?" asked Terry. "I tried to keep it secret".  
"Reuben told us," answered Danny. "And you know Reuben... he has all the contacts in the world".  
Terry lowered his eyes again. "Yeah. I know".  
"But he didn't tell anyone else. He told us only because... well..." Danny didn't finish the sentence.  
"Because you came to rob me," said Terry, in an accusing voice.  
"Yes. Well..."   
"How did you find out?" asked Linus out of the blue. "About being sick, I mean".  
Rusty looked at him, frowning. Really? That was what he wanted to know?  
But Terry didn't seem to mind. "I started feeling poorly. I was vomiting, and I was having these weird headaches. I didn't worry at first, I assumed it was some kind of seasonal virus or something like that. But I didn't get better, and I started feeling weak. I lost my balance a couple of times. While I was walking, I just... fell... without tripping into anything. So I went to the doctor, still thinking it was some kind of persistent flu. Instead... the doctor asked me to do some tests. And... here I am".  
Danny and Rusty stayed quiet, with their eyes low on their laps. Both of them felt out of place there, in a hospital room with a sick Benedict.  
Luckily Linus broke the silence again."And now... it's done? Will you be okay?"  
Terry smiled bitterly. "I wish. No, I still have to do chemotherapy and maybe other treatments".  
"It's a long process," commented Rusty. Terry looked at him. "Yes. Long and with no guarantee of success. You know how these things are...".   
Rusty and Danny looked at each other. Then, Danny spoke. "We are sorry, Terry. We really are. We're not friends, but no one deserves something like this".  
Benedict looked at him. "Well, maybe somebody does".  
"Like who?" asked Linus, confused.   
Terry smirked. "Hitler, for example".  
Rusty laughed a little. "Yes, well. I think we all agree on that".  
"Then we agree on something," answered Terry, with the first smile, opening the box of chocolates. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Danny and Rusty were relaxing and sunbathing in Reuben's pool. Linus had decided to go and visit Terry at his villa, and both of them refused to go with him. One visit to Benedict in the hospital was enough, they didn't feel like they wanted to see him again so soon.  
But, at some point, Rusty's phone started ringing.  
"Hi, Linus," he said, putting down his drink to answer.  
"Look, Rusty... I need your help".  
Rusty frowned. "My help?"  
"No, I mean... yours and Danny's".  
Danny looked interrogatively at Rusty, who was still frowning.  
"Wait, I'll put you on speakerphone. There it is. What is happening? We thought you were at Benedict's".   
"I am. He's... He's very sick, I don't know what to do. Can you come here?"  
"Why don't you call the doctor?" asked Danny, while Rusty was getting closer to him, with the phone in his hand, so that both of them could easily listen and speak.  
"I did. I called Terry's doctor. He said it's normal, it's a side effect of chemotherapy".  
"Okay," said Rusty, looking at Danny. "So... What do you need us to do?"  
Linus sighed. "I... I don't know. He's really weak, he can't get up from the couch. I had to clean up his mess because he clearly couldn't do it. No one is here... Can you come and help me? Please?"  
Danny and Rusty looked at each other. Linus sounded desperate. It was better to go there and see what was going on. "We're coming, Linus", said Danny.

Danny rang the doorbell of the villa, and Linus opened almost immediately. He looked flustered and pale, and Rusty immediately asked: "What is going on?"  
Linus started walking in the long hallway, followed by the other two."I don't know. I don't know what to do. He's sick but I don't know how to help him".  
"When he had the chemo?" asked Danny.  
"Yesterday".   
"Mmm..."  
They arrived at the spacious living room, and they found Benedict laying on a leather couch, with his eyes closed and white as a sheet. Rusty stopped walking. "Are you sure he doesn't need to go to the hospital?" he asked.  
"His doctor said there is no need. They can't do anything at the hospital that can't be done here".  
"But what can be done here?" asked Rusty again, while Danny was getting closer to the couch, and sat on an ottoman to look at Benedict, who hadn't even acknowledged their presence.   
"Terry..." Danny started talking, in a soft voice. "Terry, can you hear me?"  
Benedict slowly opened his eyes. "Y...Yes", then he immediately closed them again. "I feel like shit," he whispered.  
"Yes, I can see that," said Danny, tightening his lips. Then, he turned towards Rusty and Linus. "Can someone bring me a washcloth, or a towel, with some cold water?"  
"Yes, right away," answered Linus, disappearing again in the hallway.  
Rusty was looking doubtfully at Terry. Benedict was wearing only a white T-Shirt that was stained with sweat, and a pair of grey shorts. It looked like they were his nightclothes. He still had the white gauze covering part of his head, but it was considerably smaller than when they had seen him last time. "Do you think...?" asked Rusty, but Danny brought a finger to his lips, gesturing him to be quiet.   
In that moment, Linus came back with a small towel and a pot sloshing with water. "I couldn't find a basin," he explained.  
"That's fine," said Danny, immersing the towel in the cold water. He squeezed it, and then proceeded to gently dab Terry's face, who made a satisfied noise, still without opening his eyes.  
"Better, eh?" asked Danny, without really waiting for an answer. But Terry managed to whisper a "yes", and opened his eyes again.  
"Terry... when was the last time you ate?" asked Danny.  
Benedict blinked a few times, while Danny was wetting the towel again. "I don't remember... Yesterday, I think".  
Danny sighed. "That's also why you are so sick. You need to eat".  
Terry tried to shake his head. "I'm not hungry," he said. "And I can't keep anything down anyway".  
"It doesn't matter. You still need to eat", answered Danny. He turned again to look at his two friends. "Rusty, would you go check in the kitchen if you can find some food that it's easy to eat? Yogurt, or something like that".  
"Sure". 

After almost an hour, Linus, Rusty and Danny were sitting at the kitchen table. Terry was finally asleep on the couch: after two yogurts, some applesauce and juice, he seemed much less pale.   
"So, what happened?" asked Rusty to Linus, eating one of Terry's yogurts.   
Linus spreaded his arms. "I don't know, he's just... I arrived and I rang the doorbell. He came to open after a few minutes, I was about to leave. He looked like shit. He didn't even say anything to me. I thought he would have... I don't know... at least asked me why I was there, or even told me to go to hell. Nothing, he didn't talk. He opened the door, he let me enter, and went back to the couch. It was... upsetting, I would say. He had... puked in the hallway, and I cleaned it, because he clearly wasn't in condition to do so. I asked him if he needed to go to the hospital, and he told me to call his doctor. I did, and the doctor said it was normal. I tried to talk to Benedict, to keep him awake or whatever... but he went completely unresponsive. That's when I called you. I didn't know what to do".  
"Where are all the servants?" asked Rusty again.  
"The what?" said Linus.  
"The servants. I thought somebody like Benedict had an army of butlers, like in Downton Abbey".  
"In Downton Abbey they don't have an army of butlers," pointed out Danny. "They have one".  
"Yes, and an under butler".   
"And a lot of maids".  
"Okay, guys," interrupted Linus. "I asked him if he was alone. He said there is someone that comes two or three times a week to clean and to leave some groceries. No one else. He is always at the Bellagio anyway".  
"So, he lives here completely alone", said Rusty.  
"Yes".  
Danny frowned. "He is clearly not in condition of being alone, right now".  
"Hell, no".  
"Well, maybe we can find a nurse to stay with him," proposed Rusty.  
"Sure, it looks like..."  
"No, no, guys, no".  
Rusty and Danny looked at Linus, surprised. "You don't want to hire a nurse to stay with him?" asked Danny.  
"I... don't think that....Look... I don't like the idea of leaving him with someone who is paid to stay with him".  
Rusty and Danny exchanged a confused glance. "Are you suggesting that a nurse should work for free?" asked Danny.  
"No! I mean... that it shouldn't be a nurse, but a friend, or a family member".  
"Ideally. But sadly, it looks like he doesn't have any".  
"Well... I wouldn't mind to stay".  
Again, Rusty and Danny looked at each other, perplexed.  
"He would never want you here," said Danny. "If - when he will feel better, he will ask you to leave".  
"He let me enter today".  
"Because he couldn't do anything else".  
"Look. I know what you mean. I understand. It's just... I'm not comfortable with him being like this. I never told you before, but this is one of my worst fears".  
"What is?" asked Rusty, perplexed.  
"This! I'm not scared of dying, I'm scared of being this sick and being completely on my own, with somebody paid to be with me, because no one else will!"  
"Linus... we already told you that it wouldn't be the case with you," said Danny, calm. "If something like this ever happens to you... and let's hope it doesn't... you'll never be alone".  
"I know, and I'm grateful for that. I'm just sad that it can't be like this for everyone. I know that it's Benedict, and he is the worst and he deserves everything horrible that happens to him..."  
"I never said that..."  
"But when I think about leaving him here alone with a nurse... this is my nightmare. I can't do it".  
Danny and Rusty looked at each other for a long moment. Like always, it looks like they could talk to each other only with their eyes.  
"Well..." said Danny after a while.  
"There is that thing that we wanted to do," echoed Rusty.  
"That thing here in Vegas..."  
"Yes. That thing..."  
"Yes!" exclaimed Linus. "Let's do that thing. I don't know what you're talking about, but let's do that thing. So we can stay here for a while and I can keep an eye on Benedict".   
Rusty and Danny looked at each other again, but they didn't speak. 


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them were still talking at the kitchen table. Rusty had taken some sheets of papers from Benedict's desk, and they were busy organizing "that thing".  
Suddenly, Linus jumped on his chair, startled: he was immediately imitated by the other two, because a big, black cat had hopped on the table, while no one expected it. The cat looked at the three men, and then emitted a loud, long, inquisitory "Meeeooow".   
Rusty started laughing, hard, imitated by the others, while the cat kept meowing. After a few seconds, Linus started scratching his head, and the cat purred. "I think he's hungry".   
"Oh, I saw there earlier some cans of cat food. But I didn't realize that Terry had a cat", commented Rusty.  
"You saw the cat food and you didn't realize that Terry had a cat?" frowned Danny. "Did you think that Terry was eating it?"  
"Would you be surprised?"  
"Ehm... yeah. I never saw him eating anything less fancy than lobster".  
"The yogurt earlier".  
"It was a fancy brand of yogurt".  
"It was a fancy brand of cat food".  
Shaking his head, Linus started opening the cabinets, until he found the cat food. He couldn't find a bowl, so he used a china plate. The cat started eating immediately, and the three friends stayed in silence, looking at him.  
"I wonder what his name is", said Linus.  
"When Terry wakes up, we can ask him".  
"For how long do we have to stay?" asked Linus.  
"I have no idea".  
"I'm hungry too," said Rusty.  
"Oh, how come? You're never hungry".  
"Let's order some food. Mexican?"  
"Mexican". 

They had just finished eating, when Terry entered in the kitchen. He looked much better than earlier, and seemed a little surprised to find them still there.   
"Oh, Terry," greeted him Rusty. "We were organizing our next job".  
Benedict looked at the papers in front of Rusty. "I hope I'm not involved, this time".  
"Only if you want to," said Danny. "But no, you're not the victim".  
"Good to know".  
"We met your cat!" said Linus, with a bright smile.  
Terry frowned. "What did you do with him?"  
Rusty and Danny looked at him, perplexed. "We ate him," answered Rusty after a while.  
"He's sleeping on your bed," said Danny. "Really, Terry, what do you think we would do with your cat?"  
Benedict shook his head. "I didn't mean it that way...I just... Nevermind".   
He left, and the three friends exchanged perplexed glances. "Well, he looks better," commented Linus. "He walks now".  
"And he talks," said Rusty. "Sadly".  
Danny smiled, while Terry was coming back, with the black cat in his arms. He sat on a chair at the table, petting the cat, and the animal started purring loudly.  
"What's his name?" asked Linus.   
"Poe".  
Rusty chuckled. "That's a cool name".   
"I had just read one of his novels when I got him".   
"We fed him", said Linus.  
"Thanks. That's what I wanted to know earlier".   
"Talking about eating... we ordered some food," said again Danny. "Mexican. It's in the fridge, if you want some".  
Terry made a disgusted face at the thought of eating. "No, thanks".  
"You need to eat, you know".  
"Yes, I know. But I really can't eat anything, right now. I need a shower".  
With that, he just got up and left the room, with the cat still in his arms. Rusty sighed. "I hope he can take a shower by himself. I am not helping him".

Terry came back after twenty minutes, wearing a clean shirt and a pair of jeans. "Thank you for... coming today. And for helping me".  
"You're welcome", said Linus.  
"I feel much better. I think I will do some work".  
Danny nodded at his friends. "Great, then, I think it's time for us to leave".  
They got up, and Linus got closer to Terry, giving him a piece of paper. "Terry, this is my number. We are going to stay in Vegas for a while, so... if you need anything, you can call me".  
Benedict took the paper, his eyes fixed on Linus, with the cold expression everyone knew by then.  
"Thanks, Caldwell".  
"Yes, well... We're going now".  
"Have a good rest of the night". 

Outside, the sun was starting to set.  
"I think he wanted us to stay", said Linus, while the three men were walking to the main street, in order to stop a cab.  
"I think he wanted us to leave," retorted Danny.  
"I think you are both right", added Rusty.  
"What do you mean?" asked Linus.  
"Benedict is a very proud person. It's difficult for him to ask for help and to accept it. Did you see how he was embarrassed when he got up and found us still there? But he took your number, so that's a good sign".  
Linus frowned. 

That night, a few hours later, Rusty and Danny were on Reuben's patio. Reuben was out somewhere, and Linus was already in bed, too tired to stay up with them. Nursing a mojito, Danny asked, out of the blue: "What do you think about all this Linus-Terry thing?"  
Rusty stayed silent for a few seconds. "I think that if there is someone able to help Benedict, that person is our Linus".   
Danny kept looking in front of him. "But?"  
"But... I'm also worried".  
"For what?"  
"You know for what. I don't want to badmouth someone who is fighting cancer, but... We know how Terry is. I'm scared that he will take advantage of Linus".  
Danny shrugged. "He doesn't look capable of taking advantage of anyone, right now".  
"Exactly, right now. He is sick, he needs help and he needs Linus. What's going to happen when he will be fine?"  
"Well... we have to see _if_ he will be fine, first".   
"And that is the other thing I'm worried about".   
"What do you mean?"  
Rusty sighed. "I mean... let's face it: Terry has brain cancer. There is a good chance he is not going to make it. And I would hate to see Linus blaming himself for not being able to help him enough".  
Danny took a sip from his drink, and put it down again."Linus is not stupid".  
"I never said he was. But you said it yourself, he is the nicest person in the world".   
Danny smiled. "You are very protective of him".  
Rusty lowered his eyes. "I am. Why do you think I'm still here?"  
"Not because I asked you to stay?"  
"And why you asked me to stay?"  
Danny chuckled. "Well, Vegas is nice this time of the year".  
"Vegas is always nice, every time of the year. And that is another thing I'm worried about".  
"You are worried about a lot of things".  
Danny was smiling, but Rusty looked at him with a very serious expression on his tanned face."Whatever the outcome for Terry is, it's not going to be fast. It could take months, or even years, one way or the other".  
Danny looked at him, and nodded slowly. "I know. I did some research earlier. I read some stories of people who had the same thing as Terry. They were sick for two or more years before..." Danny didn't finish the sentence.  
"Before getting better?"  
"No".  
Rusty closed his eyes and sighed, deeply. "Have you told Tess?" he asked then, changing the subject.   
"Not yet. I'll tell her tomorrow".  
Rusty looked at him, serious. "Danny... she was Terry's girlfriend for quite some time. She needs to know".  
Danny sighed deeply. "I know".   
Again, the two friends sat in silence for a while, looking at the stars and drinking.   
"The cat is cute, though," said Rusty after a few minutes.  
Danny's face brightened. "He really is". 


	5. Chapter 5

Danny was met with silence from the other side of the phone.   
"Tess?" he said. "I'm really sorry. I know you two have been together for a long time..."  
"How is he?" asked him his wife.  
"Well... I don't know. Yesterday he looked pretty sick. But apparently it's normal..."  
"And you are staying in Vegas indefinitely to take care of Terry?" Tess' voice sounded skeptical.   
"Mmm... More than Terry, I think I'm worried about Linus. He wants to stay".  
Tess sighed in the phone. "Danny... you know how these things are. It could go on forever. And why Linus wants to stay with Terry, anyway? I didn't think he liked him".  
"He doesn't. But you know Linus. He's always worried about everything. You should have seen him when Reuben told us the news".  
"And Terry is fine in having you there?"  
"Yesterday he was so sick he would have been fine in having anyone there. Look, I don't want to stay here indefinitely. I just want to be sure Linus will be fine, if he wants to stay. Give me a couple of weeks".  
Tess was silent for a moment. "I miss you", she said after a while.  
Danny sighed. "I miss you too. Hey... why don't you come here?"  
"You mean in Vegas?"  
"Yes. Why not? We could have a nice vacation and spend some time together. You don't have to see Terry if you don't want to. I'm planning to see him the less possible, if I can. You haven't been in Vegas in a while. It will be fun".  
"Mmm... I think I can get away from work for a couple of weeks..."  
"Honey, that's great! I can't wait to see you here!"

That very night, Tess and Danny went out on their own, to spend a night together. They had dinner in a fancy restaurant, they strolled on the Strip, they ate an ice cream while looking at Bellagio fountains.   
"It's weird to be here again. But the fountains are beautiful as always", said Tess, with the light that was reflecting in her eyes.  
"They are. I have to recognize that, Benedict did a very good job", answered Danny.  
Tess was quiet for a minute. "It's strange to say this after all the bad blood between us, but I'm sad for him. I hope he will be okay".  
Danny just kissed her head.

The next morning, Rusty, Tess and Danny were at the pool. Again, Reuben wasn't there. He preferred to work in his new hotel during the day, and relax at night. And again, Linus had decided to go see Terry, even if the tycoon had not called him.   
And again...Rusty looked at his phone that was ringing, without making the gesture to answer.  
"It's Linus," he told Danny, who rolled his eyes. Rusty sighed, and finally picked up the phone. "Yes?"  
A moment of silence, in which Rusty turned to look at Danny, frowning."Linus, calm down," he said then. "I'm sure he's fine".  
Danny sighed, rolling his eyes another time. "Not again", he muttered. Tess looked at him and at Rusty, confused.  
"Yes. Yes, we're here" was saying Rusty in the phone. "Maybe he's sleeping, and he can't hear you at the door. Oh, c'mon. Linus, you're a thief. I'm sure you don't have any problem in forcing a door open. What do you mean you don't have..." another, loud sigh. "Okay, look, whatever. We're coming".  
Without saying bye, Rusty closed the phone. "Guess what?" He asked Danny.  
"Benedict is not answering the door, and Linus doesn't have his kit to force the door open", said Ocean.  
"Right".  
Danny opened his arms wide, in a defeated gesture. Then he looked at Tess. "See? That's why I wanted to stay".

The three of them arrived at Terry's house not long after the phone call, finding a very flustered and sweaty Linus at the front door. "Look, I'm sorry", he started. "I just... I'm scared something happened to him".  
"That's fine," answered Rusty looking sourly at him. "Now move".  
While Rusty was working to open the door, Linus looked at Tess. "You didn't have to come, if you didn't want to see him..."  
"That's okay," answered the woman. "Maybe I can help. I know him better than you".  
Before Linus could answer, Rusty opened the door. "There. Now let's go and see what happened".  
All of them entered in the big hallway, and looked around. Linus went straight to the master bedroom. The bed was done and empty. "He's not here", said Linus.  
"Clearly not," answered Danny, entering the room. "And he wasn't in the kitchen or the living room either".  
"The bathroom is open," said Rusty. "He is not there, and he is not in the garden or in the pool".  
"So, he's not home," pointed out Tess, while they were walking again towards the front door.  
"It's not possible," answered Linus. "He was sick".  
"Well, clearly..." started Danny, but he was interruptd by a threatening voice.  
"What are you doing in my house?"  
Rusty, Danny and Linus turned towards the front door, where Terry was standing, all dressed up in one of his elegant suits, his arms folded and a hard expression on his face.   
"We..." started Linus. "I... came to visit, and you weren't answering the door, so I though..."  
"You thought of forcing the door and enter uninvited? I guess it's normal for you".  
"No, I thought you were sick. I wanted to check".  
"I was at the Bellagio," said Terry again, almost in a whisper, his eyes fixed on Linus. "I'm not a thief, so I have to work".  
Linus swallowed, clearly uncomfortable.  
It looked like Terry wanted to say something else, but in that moment Tess, who had stayed behind, arrived in the hallway. Benedict opened his eyes, and he paled.  
"Tess..."  
The woman smiled at him. "Hi, Terry".  
The tycoon looked very upset now, and Rusty said, looking at everyone: "Okay, let's go. Sorry, Terry. Linus was just worried about you. We won't intrude ever again, right, Linus?"  
While they were walking towards the door, Terry said: "Ocean, please stay for a minute. I need to talk to you".  
Danny obeyed, gesturing to Tess to wait for him outside.  
When they were alone, Terry looked angrily at him. "You told Tess?" he asked, in an accusing voice.  
"Terry, she's my wife. What was I supposed to tell her?"  
"I don't care. I didn't want to see her ever again".  
"It's been years. You can't still be angry at her..."  
"Oh, I'm not angry at her. I'm angry at you! Before you came, me and her were fine..."  
Danny sighed. "If you had given me another answer, that night... maybe she would have stayed with you".  
"And if you were capable of accepting the end of your relationship, she would have definitely stayed with me. But no, you had to act like the possessive ex husband who doesn't accept that his wife has another man and a new life. I hope you realize how creepy you were. It's a mystery to me why a smart woman like Tess decided to go back to you".  
Danny looked at him, without answering. Then, he just said: "Have a good day, Terry".   
Benedict didn't turned to look at him, when Danny left, slamming the front door. 


	6. Chapter 6

Again, that night Rusty and Danny were having a drink on the side of Reuben's pool. Tess, Linus and Reuben were laughing and playing cards together not far from them.  
Rusty had approached Danny, after seeing how his friend looked a little upset. "Everything fine?" he asked, sitting next to him.   
"Do you think I was creepy with all the Tess and Terry situation?" asked Danny, without answering the previous question.  
"A little," said Rusty without hesitating, and Danny turned to look at him.  
"Really?"  
Rusty snorted. "Not really, no. But just a little, when you were following Tess".  
"I wasn't following her".  
Rusty shrugged. "If you say so. But why now?"  
Danny was silent for a moment. "It's something that Terry said today".  
Rusty snorted again. "Well, Terry is a little biased, don't you think?"  
Danny kept looking the pool, in front of him. "Yeah... maybe. But it's true. She was with him, we were divorced, I had no right to intrude".  
Rusty moved his head on the side, like pondering the matter. "Maybe. But you certainly didn't force her to come with you. She chose freely".  
"Freely, but I tricked Terry into giving me that answer".  
"Danny - said Rusty seriously, looking at his friend - you didn't do anything wrong. You asked him a question. He could have given you a different answer. He didn't. He could have told you that he preferred Tess to the money, but he said the opposite. It was his choice. And anyway... Tess didn't have to leave him, if she didn't want to. She could have decided to stay with him anyway, maybe understanding that he had spoken while he was upset. And... she wasn't forced to come back to you, anyway. She could have still left him, to go away by herself. You and Terry are not the only men in the world. She could have said 'okay, fuck it, I don't want either of you'. Instead, she came to you. No one forced her".  
Danny looked at him. He seemed a little more relaxed. "That is true. I almost expected her to do so".  
Rusty nodded. "And there is something else that needs to be said".  
Danny frowned. "What?"  
Rusty turned to look at him again. "You know when I was in the casino, on the phone with Terry? Tess came to me. I told you that. She heard me talking with Terry, and she knew that we were robbing him. She could have scremed for security, I would have been arrested and everything would have ended badly for us. But she didn't. She just stayed there, asking me what was going on. She deliberately let you rob her boyfriend, Danny. She didn't care about Terry in that moment. I think she had already made that choice, way before you spoke to Terry".   
Danny turned to watch Tess, who was laughing hard at something that Reuben had said, taking a sip from her cocktail. He smiled.   
"Speaking of Terry...." said Rusty again, and Danny turned to look at him.  
"What?"  
"Didn't you find weird how he reacted today?"  
"Well... I don't know... he came home from work and he found us there, uninvited".  
"Yes, but... first of all, it was 11 am, and he was coming home. Usually he doesn't even go to work before 2".  
Danny shrugged. "Maybe he had a meeting or something".  
"Maybe. But I still find it weird. Okay, he didn't expect us there. But he knows us. We spent hours with him the other day, just keeping him company while he was sick. And now, he reacts like that? I don't know... I had the feeling that something was off".  
Danny was silent for a moment. "Do you think we should call him?"  
Rusty took a sip from his beer. "I don't want to. But maybe... yes".  
"Tomorrow".  
"Yes, tomorrow".

Instead, there was no need for Danny and Rusty to call Terry. The next morning, Danny woke up to find a text from Benedict on his phone.  
'Come to see me. I need to talk to you. You alone'.  
Danny frowned.


	7. Chapter 7

That very same day, Danny went to Terry's house, in order to see what was that he wanted.  
He didn't say anything to Linus: he thought it would have been better if he did it by himself first. He rang the doorbell, and Benedict let him enter without speaking.  
The tycoon sat on the leather couch in the living room, and Danny sat in an opposite, comfy armchair. "I want you to take your wife, your friends, and leave Las Vegas", said Terry, without looking at Danny.  
The thief snorted, surprise. "Oh, you want me to. Well, last time I checked, you weren't Las Vegas' king. You can't order me what to do".  
Terry sighed lighty. "You're right. I can't oder you. Then, I will ask you. Please, take your wife, your friends and leave Las Vegas. Now".   
Danny shook his head, surprised. "But why?"  
"Because I don't need you here. I don't need you entering in my house univited, and I don't need you getting personal information about me when..."  
"Oh, you don't? That's weird, because it looked to me that you really needed us a few days ago. Do you remember, when you couldn't even get up from the couch? When..."  
"I don't..."  
"You're impossible! Rusty told me that you were going to do something like this. You know what? You can..."  
"My treatment is not working!" Terry almost shouted, interrupting Danny, who looked at him with his mouth open, stunned.  
"What?" he asked, after a few second.  
Terry sighed heavily, lowering his glance to the ground. "I wasn't at work, when you entered into my house. I was at my doctor's office. He told me that my treatment is not working".  
"But... You just started it. How is it possible?"  
Terry sighed again. "Apparently, there should have already been some improvement. Something that the doctor couldn't find".  
It was Danny's turn to sigh. "I'm sorry, Terry. Is there anything else that can be done?"  
"Yes. Different treatments. Radiation, and I don't know what else. That's why I'm asking you to leave. I don't want anyone to see me... if things go bad".  
Danny shook his head. "That's... Now it's exactly when you need help the most. We are all here because..."  
"Why do you even care?" Now Terry's eyes were angry, and fixed on Danny. "Why do you all care? We have never been friends. You robbed my vault, you stole my girlfriend, I threatened you with death multiple times... We collaborated only once, during the Bank job. And even then, I tried to screw you over. Why do you care if I die alone or not?"  
Danny stayed in silence, looking at him. Terry was very pale and looked skinnier. Probably he wasn't eating enough. Danny knew that he needed to be careful of what he was going to say.   
"Look..." he started, in a wary tone of voice. "I... understand that I don't know how you feel. But do you really think that you would prefer to be alone right now?"  
Terry rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm not like you, Ocean. I never had a lot of friends. I am fine in being alone".  
Danny nodded slightly. "Okay. But let me remind you that the other day you didn't seem able to function on your own. If it wasn't for Linus and us, you would probably still be on that couch. Or, starved to death".  
Terry looked intently at him. "It's. My. Choice", he said, very slowly.  
Danny shrugged, and got up from the chair. "Fair enough. I really hope you will be fine, Terry. But remember that it will be a very long process, as you surely know. It will be difficult and painful, and you'll be alone. Are you okay with that? And, if you should not survive... I hope you are ready for that too. In being alone until the end, only with a nurse to stay with you. Or not even a nurse, they have a lot to do in the hospital".  
Terry looked at him again, angry. But Danny noticed that he was paler than earlier. "Are you tying to..."  
"I'm not trying to scare you, Terry. I'm just asking you to think about it. Because you know that this is what will happen, if you keep everyone at a distance. You will be alone until the end. And it could be more painful and difficult than it would normally be".  
Terry lowered his head. Both him and Danny were silent for a few moment. Then, Terry spoke again. He spoke without raising his head, almost in a whisper.  
"I was scared".  
Danny looked at him, without sitting again. "When you were scared, Terry?" he asked, softly.  
Terry raised his head to look at him. Danny had the impression that he was about to cry. He was silent again for a few seconds, and then he answered Danny's question.  
"When I was in the hospital for the surgery. The doctors, the nurses... they were really nice with me. But I was scared. I was alone, and I was scared".  
Danny nodded, slowly. "You're right, we are not friends. But... Listen, we have to stay in Vegas for a while anyway. It's not a problem for us to check on you and help you if you need us. If you don't want us, you are free to tell us. Let's try this and let's see how it goes. We can still leave when we want. As you know, we don't have any... normal job to go back to".  
Terry didn't answer. He just nodded. 


End file.
